FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI Dreamers
by MARYXULA
Summary: Their souls are longing for freedom... (Setzer/Darill oneshots)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR´S NOTE**

Any FF Character belongs to me, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and its respective collaborators

Story told in third person

Setzer/Darill (or Daryl) thingy n_nU

 **FanFic FFVI**

 **Reckless**

"Damnit!" He growled in front of his reflection. "That villain, how He had the audacity to attack precisely my beautiful face?"

"I told you not to meddle, did you lisened to me? No, as always." A female voice behind him caught his eye, thereby He moved away from the young man who looked at him with the same rage at the other side of the mirror. In the middle of the right side a long slit was closed using a sewing needle and thread, fortunately that eye wasn´t damaged. He should feel lucky but He was just able to think in his beauty damaged. "Besides I had everything under control, You didn´t need to play as The Charming prince." She felt like saying, somehow venting.

They both knew full well that She was not exactly that kind of lady but She saw herself forced to play the role from time to time. It was what attracted the individuals who They cheated. Oh how much cost to Setzer be still in the moments that She, her Queen of Hearts, fell in danger because of his bad forecasting. Perhaps those stupid fights gave him the emotion He always seemed to be looking for like happened with all the bets He liked doing because He could be so reckless and nervy as She was. Setzer couldn´t say exactly why He acted that way, He only knew It was a part of his self, of Setzer Gabbino. The representation of the romantic gambler shown in literature.

"I know it, my dear but I couldn´t stay standing there while such a pretty lady suffered at the hands of a heartless man!" He recognized dropping himself to the ground as the suffered beau of a theater play, getting closer the blonde on all fours.

"Anything to please a lady…" Darill replied so, pretending indifference while uncrossed her legs for the sole purpose of gently strike the head of his companion. Under the gnawed fabric of her stockings, Setzer could feel each of her foot´s fingers. With almost catlike quickness, the wicked man sat down beside her on the edge of the same wide bed dedicating her a beaming smile.

"Yeah, anything to please my lady" He admitted closing his eyes of greyish blue color about to kiss her who with the same sly look, used the white silk handkeichef wet hours in alcohol so that the union of their lips couldn´t occur. "Hey, that itches!" She heard him shouting when the humid cloth touched his scar.

"Shup up, Momma´s boy, I have to finish the cure, remember?" Darill mocked pleased with the look of annoyance that the albino dedicated her, frowning.

"Damnit! Damnit! And damnit again!" Setzer started cursing but sighing, He accepted his fate. Between the line of good and evil, looking at her while emitting a soft but steady growl, every scar that marred his beauty was worth if it was for her.

 **MARYXULA**

 **Setzer for me is like a playboy or a vivant XDU**

 **As charming as problematic because of his love for bets and his dirty businesses e_e And I enjoy seeing Darill as his lover and accomplice because somehow They really like the same thing, the thrill of danger and the ectasy of freedom more than the money but yeah, money is important…**

 **Well, not a great thing but the idea seemed cute and funny. Oohh I love seeing Setzer pretty smug also, you know how important is good looking for dandies and casanovas XDDDU**

 **My english isn´t very good but I hope you can understand it n_nU (Any doubt, you can send me a messenger)**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR´S NOTE:

Any FF Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and its respective collaborators

Story told in third person

Setzer/Darill (or Daryl) thingy n_nU

 **FanFic FFVI**

 **Destined**

Darill never was like the rest of young ladies in Vectorian society Setzer had the chance to know and perhaps seduce being young…

Already from an early age she felt in love with the machinery and the sky instead of fascinated by pretty things like dolls alike the daughters of other noblemen creating some discomfort in her father, specially when his presence was required in parties or social events accompanied by family, being mentioned again and again the lack of maternal figure as Darill was growing up.

Darill in Setzer's eyes always seemed more like a colleague. Someone he felt relaxed to not only talk or joke about trivial things but also share his fears and dreams although she never had a problem to display a bigger interest in his person with acts like exhibit her practically naked body under the few layers of long bathrobe crossing the line between trust and craving guided by similar comfort.

However, Setzer was so predictable at the beginning, reminding Darill of a bird locked in a cage with golden bars for too long…

Born in a wealthy and well-considered family with cent per cent vectorian blood like his father, the little stephen would grow up to become an Imperial soldier although looking at the future, It never was in his head. He found himself forced to accept it and work hard to achieve it in name of his family. His only choice was taking part of the Flight unit, finding relieve in the immensity of the sky.

It was when Darill found Setzer with her beloved and renovated Falcon and for some reason that event marked their destiny together like following a divine sign. She felt for first time she wanted to give the pilot a second chance.

 **MARYXULA**

 **So since I wrote Reckless, I started writing more little stories with them n_n**

 **This one is more introductory I hope with a little of backstory for Darill and Setzer or showing a little of my pre-canon ideas for the characters n_nU (I must confess I wanted Setzer being Vectorian because the fantasy of Setzer fleeing and creating a new life full of dangers and adventures worked better than If he was from Jidoor in my head following Darill´s ambitions)**

 **Hope you like it n_nU**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and its respective collaborators

Written in third person

Just a little scene that came to my mind with them after having some fun in bed :3

MariaxDarill or DarillxMaria

 **Fanfic Final Fantasy VI**

 **The memory remains**

"You always make me think about him…"

It was almost a whisper, words that lost strength as her eyes closed finally surrendering to the pleasant feeling of heaviness that dominated every part of her uncovered body under the light silk of her nightglown. Accommodating herself a little more and lying facedown, Darill listened to her in silence, resting her chin on her palm. Her blue eyes shone intrigued. Lifting one thin and blond eyebrow she emitted a sensual and interrogative sound:

"Mmm?"

"He was so beautiful… So so beautiful… But I guess all monsters are…"

The young woman tried her best to keep the conversation despite her eyes were already closed and her head fell gently on the smooth surface of gold cloth that was one of the many cushions around them. Darill didn't insist, instead she approached to the beautiful opera singer's face to kiss her. With her long and wavy hair all loose and spread throughout the cushion Maria seemed a sleeping princess of irresistible clear skin and passionate red heart. Shaking her head, the also blond young woman focused on get out of the shared bed and dress herself aware of her mischief.

 **MARYXULA**

 **Yes I prefer thinking Maria was more into Darill than Setzer... And Darill didn't mind be her lover with or without Sezter close although Darill started falling in love with Setzer n_nU**


End file.
